Baby and Me
by AkaKuro815
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang Sinbad yang mengurus diri sendiri saja tidak becus malah mengadopsi seorang anak? terlebih lagi anak ini sedikit aneh. Bagaimana pula jadinya Jafar yang akan makin direpotkan oleh Sinbad atasannya itu. Chapter 3 update! SinJa moment. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Yosha! FF pertamaku di fandom ini, ya anggep aja iseng-iseng berhadiah. XD /apacoba

Semoga fandom ini bisa lebih maju kayak fandom Kurobasu. :3 /eh

Oke, happy reading~

**Disclaimer:**

**Magi ~The Labyrinth of Magic~ © Shinobu Ohtaka**

**Baby and Me © AkaKuro815**

**Rate: K+**

**Character : **

**Sinbad x Judal x Jafar**

**Warning:**

**OOC, AU dan Typo bertebaran menghiasi FF ini dengan indahnya seperti bintang di langit (?).**

**Don't like don't read.**

Entah apa yang aku pikirkan, mengadopsi seorang anak? Bahkan aku belum bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dengan benar. Tak jarang pula aku merepotkan asistenku, Jafar. _Oh god_! Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Ku pandangi sosok tubuh mungil bersurai hitam yang tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya diatas tempat tidurku, rambutnya panjang, namun dia itu bukan anak perempuan dan wajahnya begitu polos. Kubenarkan posisi selimut agar tubuh mungilnya tidak merasa kedinginan. Aku tersenyum melihat wajah polosnya, rasanya hati menjadi sangat damai melihatnya.

"Apa aku mengambil tindakan yang benar? Bahkan Jafar mencoba melarangku untuk melakukan hal ini."

—

"Apa kau bilang?! Coba ucapkan sekali lagi! Mengadopsi seorang anak? Kau bercanda? Bukankah mengurus dirimu saja kau belum becus? Sekarang kau ingin mengadopsi seorang anak? Ha? Jangan buat aku tertawa." ucap si pria bersurai silver tersebut secara bertubi-tubi tanpa membiarkan si lawan bicara membuka mulutnya.

"Tapi Jafar aku tidak mungkin membiarkan anak semungil dirinya hidup sendirian di luar sana." Ucap si pria bersurai ungu yang merupakan si lawan bicara pria silver tersebut.

Pria yang ia panggil Jafar itu pun memegang kepalanya frustasi. "Terserahlah!"

Pria bersurai ungu itu pun tersenyum, "_Arigatou_, Jafar."

"Tapi ingat Sin, jangan harap aku mau membantumu jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan yang menyangkut masalah ini." Ucap Jafar dengan tatapan serius.

"Hmm, _wakatta wakatta_."

—

Kutarik napas panjang sambil kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, "Semoga saja aku mengambil tindakan yg benar." Ucapku yang kemudian merebahkan tubuh dan ikut terlelap di sebelah anak tersebut.

RnR

Ku buka perlahan kelopak mataku, aku terdiam sejenak untuk mengumpulkan energi setelah terbangun dari tidur. _Pluk!_ – ku rasakan di sebelahku kosong, tidak ada apapun. Segera ku gerekan tangan mencari-cari sesuatu tersebut, tetapi nihil.

"Eh? Kemana perginya?!" teriakku panik seraya beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan tergesah-gesah.

Aku berlari keluar kamar sambil kemudian memeriksa setiap ruangan yang ada. Ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dapur, kamar mandi, halaman belakang, dan semuanya memiliki jawaban yang sama – dia tidak ada. Dengan napas terengah-engah ku jatuhkan tubuhku diatas sofa. Aku frustasi, bagaimana bisa baru satu hari saja aku sudah mendapat masalah seperti ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dimana lagi aku harus mencarinya? Apa aku harus menelpon Jafar dan meminta bantuannya? – ah tidak bisa, bisa-bisa dia membunuhku sekarang juga.

Saat aku mulai kehilangan akal sehatku tiba-tiba saja sosok mungil tersebut berdiri dihadapanku dengan wajah polosnya. Entah bagaimana tubuhku reflek berlari kerahnya dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

"Kemana saja kamu? Aku terus mencarimu sejak tadi." Ucapku sambil terus memeluk tubuhnya. namun tidak sepatah katapun kudengar keluar dari bibirnya. Lalu ku lepaskan pelukanku untuk melihatnya. Datar, ekspresi wajahnya begitu datar, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa ketika melihatnya.

Kami saling terdiam satu sama lain, hanya saling menatap tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut kami berdua. Jujur saja, aku bingung harus bagaimana.

"Ah, kau pasti lapar, mengingat sejak semalam kau belum makan apapun. Ayo aku buatkan _sandwich_." Ucapku mulai membuka suara sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

Ia tetap terdiam, iris matanya yang indah bagaikan _rubby_ itu hanya menatapku datar. "A-ayo ke ruang makan." Ucapku sambil mendorongnya lembut agar mau mengikutiku menuju ruang makan.

Aku pun segera menyiapkan dua buah _sandwich_ untuk kami berdua. Sesekali aku melirik anak tersebut yang kini tengah duduk dengan tenangnya di meja makan. Apa dia selalu seperti itu ya?— tanpa aku sadari ternyata ia membalas memandangku, ketika sadar aku hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. Namun ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan kembali menatap diam meja makan.

'Apa dia sebegitu membenciku?' jeritku ingin menangis dalam hati.

Selesai membuatnya aku pun segera membawa dua piring berisi _sandwich_ tersebut dan meletakkannya di meja makan.

"Silahkan, makanlah." Ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Sejenak ia menatapku, lalu aku kembali tersenyum padanya. Setelah itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepotong _sandwich_ dihadapannya.

"_Itadakimasu~_" ucapnya ketika akan memulai ritual sarapan pagi pertamanya bersamaku. Masih tersenyum aku pun segera memakan sarapanku. Aku tidak bisa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, kalau tidak aku bisa terlambat ke kantor dan aku paling malas jika harus mendengarkan ocehan Jafar yang bisa berlangsung selama satu jam lamanya.

—

"Baiklah, aku akan berangkat kerja sekarang, jadi kau baik-baiklah disini. Jangan pergi keman-mana dan jangan lupa kunci pintunya. Kalau ada sesuatu segera hubungi aku, nomor ponselku sudah kutulis didekat telpon atau kau bisa pergi ke tempat tante yang ada di rumah sebelah. Kamu mengerti kan?" ucapku panjang lebar. Namun lagi-lagi yang ku dapatkan hanya tatapan datar darinya.

"Baiklah aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya' darimu, kalau begitu aku pergi." Lanjuk sambil tersenyum dan menepuk kepalanya pelan.

**RnR**

"Ada apa Sin, kau terlihat lesu sekali?" tanya Jafar Asistenku.

Kutarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan."Aku hanya sedikit kepikiran tentang Judal yang ada di rumah."

"Judal?" – Jafar memiringkan kepalanya – "Ah _souka_, anak yang baru kau adopsi itu kan? Memangnya dia kenapa?"

Aku kembali menarik napas panjang. "Kau tahu, sejak aku membawanya ke rumah dia tidak pernah mau bicara padaku. Dia hanya akan mengeluarkan suaranya ketika akan dan sesudah makan." Ceritaku frustasi.

Jafar terlihat sedikit tertawa mendengarnya, ingin rasanya ku lempar saja wajahnya menggunakan mesin fax yang ada di mejaku.

"Sudah ku bilang kan, itu ide yang buruk untukmu mengadopsinya. Terlebih lagi ternyata dia anak yang sedikit aneh begitu." Ucap asistenku yang agak kurangajar itu.

"Hmm, tapi aku yakin dia itu anak yang baik." Belaku.

"_Maa, maa_, terserah apa katamu Sin." Ucap Jafar tak mau ambil pusing.

Setelah obrolan itu selesai kamu pun kembali fokus pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Aku sibuk dengan laporan kerja di komputerku. Sedangan Jafar sibuk bersama lembaran kertas yang menumpuk di atas meja kerjanya.

"Oh iya Sin, apa kau tidak mau memasukkannya ke taman kanak-kanak? Dia berumur 5 tahun kan? Dan bukankah lebih baik begitu ketimbang dia sendirian di rumah." tanya Jafar kembali membuka obrolan.

Aku berhenti memainkan jari-jemariku di _keyboard_ dan segera memandang ke arah Jafar. "Aku juga berpikir begitu, mungkin besok aku akan mendaftarkannya."

"_Souka_." Ucap Jafar singkat seraya kembali menyibukkan dirinya bersama kertas-kertas tercintanya.

"Ku harap dia bisa mendapat banyak teman nantinya." Ucapku sambil memandang ke luar jendela.

Sekilas Jafar menatapku, namun kemudian ia kembali fokus pada kertas-kertasnya.

**RnR**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam namun aku masih terjaga di ruang keluarga sambil menonton sebuah acara di televisi. Sedangkan Judal sudah terlelap sejak tadi di kamarnya. Cuacana di luar memang sedang tidak begitu baik, hujan deras disertai petir pun tak terelakan.

JLEGEEER!

Suara sebuah petir menyambar terdengan begitu keras disertai dengan padamnya listrik.

"Ah pasti ada tiang listrik yang tersambar. Baiklah sebaiknya aku mecari lilin terlebih dahulu." Akhirnya aku pun segera beranjak dari sofa nyamanku untuk mengambil lilin dengan berjalan susah payah di dalam kegelapan.

BRUK!

Kurasakan kakiku menubruk sesuatu sehingga membuat benda tersebut membentur lantai. Aku pun berjongkok dan meraba-raba lantai mencari keberadaan benda tersebut.

Greb!

"Eh? apa ini?" ucapku sambil menelan ludah ketika ada sesuatu yang memegang tanganku. Pikiranku mulai membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak saat aku ingat bahwa malam ini adalah malam tepat dimana teman lama yang suka padaku meninggal.

"Please~ jangan ganggu hidup gue, kita sekarang udah beda alam. Please lepasin tangan gue." Ucapku benar-benar panik ketakutan.

"Ano.."

Saat sedang panik-paniknya tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar sebuah suara, suara yang jarang aku dengar namun sangat familiar. Dengan memberanikan diri aku pun kembali menggerakkan jari-jemariku dan meraba sesuatu yang ada di depanku tersebut, kurasakan sepasang kaki serta sepasang tangan mungil, saat itu juga aku sadar bahwa itu adalah Judal. Ya pasti Judal, bukan anak tuyul atau apa lah itu.

"Ju-Judal kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku. Ya biar pun aku tidak begitu berharap dia akan menjawabnya.

"A-ku takut." Ucapnya.

'Oh god! Demi Jafar yang pake daster dia bicara padaku! Bukankah ini sebuah kemajuan?!' jeritku histeris dalam hati.

"_Souka_. baiklah kalau begitu, kau boleh tidur denganku malam ini." Ucapku sambil tersenyum, biarun dia tak akan bisa melihat senyumanku karena gelap. Lalu ku raih tubuh mungilnya dan membawanya dalam gendonganku. Kami pun masuk ke dalam kamar, setalah itu kami pun tidur bersama.

"Mungkin begini rasanya menjadi seorang ayah." Gumamku sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

**TBC**

Gimana? Nggak bagus yah?

Nggak apa deh, yang penting udah ikut nyumbang ide di fandom ini. XD

Buat yang udah sempetin baca arigatou. *bows*

Penasaran sama lanjutannya?

Review please~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh! chapter 2 update, gomen lama. Oh ya mulai dari sini POV dipegang author ya.

Happy reading~ ^^

**Disclaimer:**

**Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka**

**Baby and Me © AkaKuro815**

**Rate: K+**

**Character : **

**Sinbad x Judal x Jafar**

**Warning:**

**OOC, AU dan Typo bertebaran menghiasi FF ini dengan indahnya seperti bintang di langit (?).**

**Don't like don't read.**

"Baiklah Judal, mulai hari ini kau akan menghabiskan waktumu di tempat ini. Jangan nakal dan jadilah anak baik. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti." Ucap Sinbad sambil menepuk pelan kepala bocah berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Sinbad sambil tersenyum kepada seorang wanita yang merupakan orang yang akan menjadi pembimbing Judal.

"_Hai_!" ucap wanita cantik berambut seperti warna lautan itu.

"_Arigatou_." – "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. _Jaa_!" Ucap Sinbad seraya menghampiri mobilnya dan segera pergi.

"Nah Judal-_kun_, ayo ikut bu guru Yamu ya." ucap wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum ke arah Judal.

**RnR**

Seperti biasa Sinbad sibuk bergelut dengan laporan-laporan yang tergeletak dengan indah diatas meja kerjanya. Nampak pula asisten setianya Jafar juga tengah sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas yang hampir memblokade dirinya.

"_Ne_ Sin." Panggil Jafar.

"Hum?" jawab Sinbad yang matanya tidak berhenti terlepas dari layar komputernya.

"Tentang Judal ..."

Sinbad yang sedari tadi fokus pada aktivitasnya mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap ke arah si pria berambut silver tersebut, "Tenanglah, mulai hari ini ia sudah memulai aktivitas barunya di taman kanak-kanak."

"_Sou..ka_," – "Semoga saja ia tidak membuat kekacauan." Gumam Jafar.

"Barusan kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sinbad.

"A-ah, _iie_."

"_Sou._"

"_Ne_ Sin," – panggil Jafar lagi. kali ini Sinbad tidak menjawab dan tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya. – "Aku sedikit khawatir Judal melakukan hal buruk disana." Lanjutnya.

Sinbad kembali meninggalkan aktivitasnya dan kembali menatap ke arah Jafar. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya ... kau tahu sendiri kan Judal itu anak yang cukup aneh. Bisa saja dia.. " –

– "Cukup Jafar!" potong Sinbad dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

Mendengar atasannya menggunakan nada seperti itu Jafar pun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mendesah pelan. "_Wakatta_ Sin, _Wakatta_. Aku akan diam."

'_Tch! Tidak perlu membentak juga kali, Sin.' _Batin Jafar sewot dan hampir saja ia merobek beberapa kertas penting yang ia sedang pegang.

**RnR**

"_Ne_ Judal-_kun_, _asobou_." Ajak seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru panjang dikepang dengan wajah imutnya.

Si anak berambut hitam panjang itu hanya melirik sebentar ke anak tersebut, ia tidak terlalu meperdulikan ajakan ramah teman barunya itu.

Merasa diabaikan anak berambut biru itu pun kembali mengajak Judal bermain sambil menarik-narik lengan seragamnya. "Judal-_kun, asobou_."

Merasa terganggu akhirnya Judal kehabisan kesabarannya dan mendorong tubuh mungil anak berambut biru tersebut hingga jatuh ke lantai. "_Shitakunai!_" ucapnya sambil menatap sinis ke arah anak tersebut.

"_Go.. gomenasai_." Ucap anak bersurai biru itu yang masih berada di lantai.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan pada Aladdin!" teriak salah seorang bocah bersurai emas yang kini tengah berlari menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia kemudian berdiri membelakangi anak bernama Aladdin itu sambil membentangkan tangannya, seperti berkata _'Jangan sakiti dia atau ku pukul kau nanti.'_

"_Tch!_ Menyebalkan." Ucap Judal yang kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan kedua bocah tersebut.

"Tunggu mau kemana kau?!" teriak anak bersura emas itu sambil menarik rambut Judal yang terikat rapi. "cepat minta maaf pada Aladdin!"

Saat itu juga Judal berdiam diri di tempat dengan wajah tertunduk. "_Hanase._" Ucapnya pelan.

"Jangan diam saja, cepat minta maaf." Ucap si anak bersurai emas tersebut yang masih belum sadar orang yang sedang ia tarik rambutnya itu siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

"_Ne_ Alibaba-_kun_ sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Aladdin sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak bisa, dia sudah jahat padamu, jadi dia harus minta maaf." Ucap anak bersurai emas itu dengan nada penuh keadilan.

_PLAK!_

Tanpa diduga dan disangka tangan mungil milik Judal kini mendarat di pipi _chubby_ bocah bernama Alibaba tersebut. Bola mata keemasan milik Alibaba membelalak kaget, begitu pula dengan Aladdin yang menyaksikan. Tangan mungil Alibaba kini meraih pipinya yang memerah dan mulai terasa panas. Kemudian dengan tatapan yang sangat geram ia memandang ke arah Judal.

"_Nani_?" – "_Sou_, apa kau mau membalas memukulku?" ucap Judal dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

"Kau!" ucap Alibaba seraya mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Judal.

_BUAGH!_

Judal jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. "Kau mengajak berkelahi ya?!" ucap Judal sangat marah.

"Aku tidak takut!" jawab Alibaba dengan beraninya.

Akhirnya pertengkaran dua makhluk _chibi_ itu pun tak terelakkan. Mereka mulai saling memukul, menendang, menggigit dan menjambak satu sama lain.

"_Omae yamette yo_!" teriak Aladdin sambil berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua.

_BUAGH!_

Tubuh mungil Aladdin sedikit terpental dan kini jatuh dengan mulus membentur lantai, pingsan. Melihat aladdin seperti itu Alibaba segera menghentikan perkelahiannya dengan mata yang kembali terbelalak.

"Aladdiiiiiiin!" teriaknya.

Sedangkan Judal malah membuang muka tak peduli.

"Bu guru itu mereka yang berkelahi!" ucap seorang gadis mungil bersurai merah dengan satu kunciran di salah satu sisi kepalanya sambil menarik seorang wanita yang di klaim adalah guru mereka.

Wajah wanita tersbut terlihat kaget ketika melihat salah seorang murid tercintanya tergeletak pingsan dan kedua lainnya terlihat sangat kacau dengan beberapa sobekan pada pakaian mereka.

"Coba jelaskan pada ibu apa maksud dari semua ini!" ucapnya dengan nada cukup tinggi.

**RnR**

" _ne, moshi-moshi_," ucap Sinbad ketika mengangkat pangggilan masuk pada ponselnya.

"_..."_

"APA?!" teriak Sinbad cukup keras.

Jafar yang kaget pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sinbad. "Ada apa Sin?" tanyanya, namun diabaikan.

"_Hai, wakarimashitta_!" ucap Sinbad masih pada ponselnya seraya memutuskan panggilan tersebut.

Sinbad kini terdiam di meja kerjanya, kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya frustasi. Jafar tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi.

"_Ne_ Sin, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jafar khawatir.

"Judal." Hanya nama itu lah yang keluar dari bibir pria bersurai ungu tersebut.

"Judal?" – "Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

"Sudahlah, aku jelaskan nanti. Aku akan keluar. Tolong selesaikan sisanya." Ucap Sinbad mengabaikan pertanyaan Jafar dan segera keluar ruangannya dengan tergesah-gesah membuat Jafar semakin bertanya-tanya.

**RnR**

Sinbad membawa masuk Judal ke dalam mobilnya dalam diam, keadaan tersebut terus berlanjut hingga mereka sampai di rumah. Ketika mereka sudah ada di dalam rumah Sinbad mengangkat tubuh mungil Judal dan mendudukkannya diatas sofa, sedangkan dia berlutut dilantai mendepani bocah tersebut.

"_Ne_ Judal, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa alasanmu melakukan hal tidak baik tersebut?" ucap Sinbad dengan sangat hati-hati. Namun Judal malah mengabaikannya dan membuang muka dari Sinbad.

Sinbad mendesah frustasi dengan tingkah bocah di hadapannya itu sambil memijat-mijat keninggnya. "Baiklah jika kau tidak mau bicara, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi aku beri tahu, tidak baik menjahati seseorang, apa lagi jika sampai melukai orang tersebut. Besok kau harus minta maaf pada Aladdin-_kun, ne_?"

"_Shitakunai._" Ucap Judal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Mendengarnya Sinbad kembali mendesah frustasi. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar ucapan seperti itu. Pokoknya kau harus minta maaf pada Aladdin dan Alibaba besok. Kalau tidak.. " –

– " Kalau tidak apa kau akan membuangku?" potong Judal. – "Lakukan saja kalau begitu."

Sinbad menarik nafas panjang, mencoba untuk lebih sabar menghadapi makhluk di hadapannya itu. "Jangan pernah berkata hal seperti itu lagi. Mana mungkin aku akan melakukannya. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan diam saja jika kau melakukan kesalahan. Lain kali aku akan menghukummu, kali ini kau ku maafkan. Aku hanya tak ingin kau menjadi anak yang nakal Judal."

Anak bersurai hitam itu terdiam.

"Baiklah, yang jelas besok kau harus minta maaf pada kedua temanmu itu, _wakatta_?" ucap Sinbad kembali. Lagi-lagi ucapannya ditanggapi dalam bisu oleh anak tersebut. "_Maa_, ku anggap itu sebagai jawaban setuju darimu. Sekarang gantilah pakaianmu."

Anak bersurai hitam itu pun perlahan turun dari atas sofa dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Sinbad kini menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa sambil merebahkan kepalanya. Lelah bercampur stres itu lah yang ia rasakan.

_Teeeeet~_

Saat Sinbad hendak memejamkan mata tiba-tiba saja bel rumahnya berbunyi. Sebenarnya ia sangat enggan untuk beranjak dari posis nyamannya saat ini, tapi apa boleh buat, ia tidak dapat mengabaikan seorang tamu. Dengan langkah gontai Sinbad berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membukakannya.

_Teeeeet~_

"_Hai, hai, chotto matte_." Ucapnya.

**~TBC~**

Yak! Chapter 2 selesai. ^^

Gimana? Membosankan? Saya pikir juga begitu. == /mojok

Yosh! Arigatou buat yang sudah sempet-sempetin baca dan sudah bersedia untuk mereview. *smile*

Penasaran sama siapa tamunya?

kalau begitu review biar saya semangat ngelanjutinnya. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya sampai juga kita di chapter 3. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah setia membaca dan menantikan fanfic ini. ^^ /kalauadayangmenantikan

Yosh! Happy reading~

**Disclaimer:**

**Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka**

**Baby and Me © AkaKuro815**

**Rate: K+**

**Character : **

**Sinbad x Judal x Jafar**

**Warning:**

**OOC, AU dan Typo bertebaran menghiasi FF ini dengan indahnya seperti bintang di langit (?).**

**Don't like don't read.**

**RnR**

_Teeeeet~_

"_Hai, hai, chotto matte_." Ucapnya.

Sinbad memegang knop pintu dan segera memutarnya. _Cklek!_

Ketika pintu sudah terbuka Sinbad menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Lho? Kenapa tidak ada siapapun? – Aneh." Ia pun segera menuntup kembali pintu tersebut.

Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya seraya melangkah malas. Saat sampai di tengah ruang keluarga matanya menangkap sosok bertubuh mungil dengan suray keemasan tengah duduk manis di atas sofa. "Ah pasti halusinasiku karena terlalu lelah. Mana mungkin ada anak kecil selain Judal di rumah ini."

Namun semakin lama ia memandang rasanya semakin nyata, bahkan gadis kecil itu sempat melemparkan sebuah senyuman padanya.

Dengan reaksi yang cukup _ekstrim_ pria berambut ungu gelap itu mulai berteriak histeris. "Astaga naga Ind*siar jadi dua! Sebenarnya makhluk apa kau?!"

Namun gadis kecil berambut pirang itu lagi-lagi hanya melemparkan senyuman ke arahnya, membuat Sinbad bergidik ngeri.

Pikiran tak waras pun muncul di otaknya. _'Jangan-jangan gadis kecil ini jelmaan anak curut yang kemarin malam aku habisi nyawanya saat di kamar mandi! Lalu dia mendatangiku dengan sosok seperti ini untuk mencoba balas dendam akan kematiannya! Oh God, apa yang harus aku lakukan?!'_

"Papa."

Hening.

Ntah bagaimana gadis kecil berambut pirang itu sudah berada di hadapan Sinbad sambil menarik-narik celana yang Sinbad kenakan. "_Ne_ Papa, look at me."

Spontan Sinbad pun menundukkan kepalanya menatap gadis kecil tersebut. Pikirannya kacau, matanya berkunang-kunang, keadaan ini membuatnya sangat bingung. Belum selesai dengan masalah yang ditumbulkan Judal, sekarang ia harus kembali dihadapkan dengan seorang gadis kecil yang menanggilnya apa, papa?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA!" teriakkan frustasi Sinbad menggelegar hampir ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Judal yang berada di kamarnya pun spontan berlari keluar untuk melihat sumber suara menyeramkan barusan.

**RnR**

Kini Sinbad duduk dengan menopang dagu sambil menatap dua makhluk _chibi_ di hadapannya. Ia begitu bingung hingga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Menelpon polisi? Ia sempat akan melakukannya namun ia urungkan niatnya tersebut.

"_Ne_, Jadi siapa namamu gadis kecil?"

Sang gadis kecil itu pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sinbad dan meninggalkan aktivitasnya mengganggu Judal yang duduk disebelahnya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang Sinbad ajukkan, gadis itu malah memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seperti tidak mengerti apa yang Sinbad ucapkan.

Sinbad kembali diam, kemudian ia teringat ketika gadis itu memintanya melihat ke arahnya. _'Souka, anak ini hanya mengerti ucapan dalam bahasa Inggris.'_

"What's your name?"

"Pisti, my name is Pisti." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

'_Ternyata benar ia hanya mengerti bahasa Inggris. Oh god! Anak bule nyasar dari mana kah ini?'_

"Okay Pisti, where your parents? and why did you get here?"

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, "You are my Papa."

Sinbad kembali diam setelah mendengar jawaban tersebut. Ia menunduk dengan menopang wajah menggunakan lengan sebelah kirinya. Disela-sela kefrustasiannya terbayang wajah Jafar di pikirannya. _'Tentu saja! Jafar pasti bisa menolongku keluar dari keadaan seperti ini.'_

Dengan semangat Shinsengumi Sinbad segera berlari mencari ponselnya. Setelah berhasil ia dapatkan ia pun segera menelpon Jafar calon istrinya, ah bukan, maksudnya Jafar asistennya.

**( a/n: Mulai dari sini kalimat yang tercetak miring itu merupakan suara dari dalam ponsel, kecuali yang tanda petiknya hanya satu. )**

Terdengar suara dari balik ponsel, _"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Sin?" _

"Ah Syukurlah kau langsung mengangkatnya_."_

"_Huh? Memangnya kenapa? Dari nada bicaramu sepertinya kau sedang dalam kebingungan."_

'_Kau memang orang yang mudah mengerti keadaanku, Jafar!' menangis terharu_. – "Sebenarnya aku ada sedikit masalah, ah bukan sedikit, tapi ini masalah besar!"

"_Masalah besar? Maksudmu seperti kau harus melawan seorang dukun childish yang menginginkan peperangan terjadi dimana-mana, seperti itu kah?"_

"Bahkan lebih buruk dari itu!"

"_APA?!"_ – "_Jangan bilang kalau kau menghamili hewan peliharaan tetanggamu dan dituntut untuk menikahinya!"_

Sinbad memasang tampang _poker face_. "Jangan mengatakan hal aneh yang membuatku terdengar tidak waras!"

"_Apa itu terdengar aneh?"_

"Tentu saja bodoh!"

"_Baiklah, maafkan aku. Jadi apa masalah besarnya?"_

"Kau harus percaya ini—"

"–_percaya apa?"_ potong Jafar.

"Dengarkan sampai habis dulu baru kau boleh membuka suaramu!" Sinbad dongkol.

"_Baiklah, silahkan lanjutkan Sin."_

"Ini memang terdengar aneh, tapi sekarang di rumahku ada seorang gadis kecil keturunan asing yang memanggilku ayah."

"_..." _Tidak ada jawaban dari Jafar.

"_Hallo_? Jafar, kau masih disitu kan?"

"_AHO!" _–_tuuuuuutt_—

"H-hei!" teriak Sinbad ketika sang asisten memutuskan panggilannya begitu saja. _'Ada apa dengannya?'_

Sinbad pun memutuskan untuk kembali menghubungi asistennya itu. Sambil menunggu sang asisten menjawaban panggilannya ia pun melemparkan pandangannya pada Pisti yang tengah asik mengganggu Judal dengan menarik jalinan rambut Judal hingga terlepas. Judal yang merasa kesal akhirnya menarik pipi Pisti, namun bukannya menangis seperti kebanyakan gadis kecil lainnya Pisti malah membalas menarik pipi Judal. Tanpa Sinbad sadari ia sedikit tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan dua makhluk mungil di hadapannya itu.

"_Apa maumu Sin?"_

Sadar Jafar sudah mengangkat panggilannya Sinbad pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua makhluk didepannya itu.

"H-hei kenapa nada bicaramu terdengar kesal seperti itu? Apa salahku?"

Jafar terdiam, _"S-sudahlah! Aku putuskan saja lagi panggilan ini."_

"Hei Jafar jangan seperti itu padaku. Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu sekarang."

_Blush!_

Wajah Jafar memerah, "_B-baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan dariku Sin?"_

"Datanglah dulu ke rumahku, aku akan memberitahumu nanti."

"_Baiklah kalau kau memaksa."_

Sinbad tersenyum, "Terimakasih, kau memang sangat pengertian padaku, Jafar."

"_B-baka!"_ – _"Sudah, aku putuskan panggilan ini. Aku mau bersiap-siap ke rumahmu."_

Sinbad kembali tersenyum. "Oke, aku tunggu kedatanganmu, Jafar."

**RnR**

Jafar berdiri sambil mengamati Pisti dengan seksama. Iris _gray_ miliknya mulai mengamati tubuh gadis kecil itu mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Setelah puas Jafar pun melemparkan pandangannya pada Sinbad yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Jadi katakan, warga asing mana yang telah kau hamili?" Jafar menatap sinis.

"H-hei, jangan menuduh yang bukan-bukan. Mana mungkin aku akan menghamili wanita yang bukan istriku." Sangkal Sinbad dengan bercucuran keringat dingin.

Jafar memicingkan matanya tajam, "Jawab jujur Sin!"

Sinbad menghembuskan napas pasrah, "Aku tahu, aku memang sering jalan dengan banyak perempuan. Tapi sumpah! Tidak satu pun dari mereka yang pernah aku tiduri, percayalah padaku Jafar!" Ucapnya sambil memegang bahu sang asistennya tersebut.

Jafar tak bergeming, "Lalu bagaimana bisa anak ini memanggilmu papa kalau kau bukan ayahnya?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu!" Sinbad sedikit meninggikan suaranya membuat Jafar sedikit tercengang.

"Ne, Papa, Mama, why are you two get angry?" ucap Pisti mendongak menatap mereka berdua sambil menarik baju Sinbad dan Jafar. Spontan Sinbad dan Jafar terdiam secara bersamaan sambil memandang sosok mungil tersebut.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" teriakan Jafar pun menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"_C-cho-chotto_, kenapa gadis kecil ini memanggilku Mama?!" Jafar mulai histeris sendiri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Pisti.

Pisti memiringkan kepalannya, "What's wrong, Mama?"

Jafar menunjukkan ekspresi shocknya ketika Pisti lagi-lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan Mama. Ia melemparkan pandangan kedua iris matanya ke arah Sinbad seperti memberi isyarat untuk menjelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini.

Sinbad menghembuskan napas dengan berat, "Kau lihat sendiri kan, bahkan ia menganggapmu sebagai ibunya. Jadi kau harus percaya padaku bahwa anak ini memang bukan anakku."

"B-baiklah kau benar, tapi kenapa dia menganggapku sebagai ibunya? Sudah jelas aku ini laki-laki!" ucap Jafar frustasi.

'_Wajahmu_ _bahkan lebih cantik dari wanita, wajar saja kalau Pisti menganggapmu sebagai ibunya.' _Batin Sinbad sambil senyam-senyum gak jelas memandangi Jafar.

_Duak!_

Sebuah remot pun tak terelakkan mengenai wajah tampan Sinbad, sudah dapat ditebak bahwa Jafar lah yang melemparkan benda tersebut. "Dengarkan ucapanku dan jangan memandangku dengan tatapan mesum seperti itu!"

Sinbad mengusap sayang hidung mancungnya yang memerah akibat ciuman hangat dari sang remot. "Aku mengerti, maafkan aku." – "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan pada anak ini?"

"Jual saja." Ucap Jafar asal.

"Oi!"

"Tentu saja aku bercanda, Sin. " – Jafar terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu, beberapa detik kemudian ia menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. – "Apa boleh buat, untuk sementara kita biarkan saja anak ini menganggap kita sebagai orang tuanya selama kita belum menemukan orang tua aslinya."

Sinbad tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Kau sudah menghubungi polisi?"

"Belum."

"Bodoh! Cepat hubungi polisi sana!" cercah Jafar sambil melemparkan ponsel milik Sinbad ke wajahnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sinbad segera mematuhi perintah calon ist- ah asistennya itu dan segera menelpon ke kantor polisi.

Jafar kemudian mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi Pisti, "Okay Pisti, for now you can call us as mom and dad during we haven't found your real parents." Ucapnya sambil mengusap kepala pisti lembut dengan tersenyum. Pisti yang tersenyum riang pun segera menubruk Jafar ke dalam pelukannya.

Sinbad yang melihat adegan itu pun ikut tersenyum. "Kalau seperti itu kalian memang seperti ibu dan anak."

Jafar memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Sinbad. "_Urusai!_"

"O-okay, sorry." – "Dasar tsundere." Gumam Sinbad.

Sinbad dan Jafar terlalu terhanyut dalam suasana mereka bersama Pisti sampai-sampai melupakan sesuatu yang juga sangat penting. Judal, mereka melupakan bocah laki-laki beriris _rubby_ itu.

**TBC**

Oke, jadinya kebanyakan SinJa moment di chapter ini. :')

Sankyu banget bagi yang udah setia baca FF ini. *chu~* /digeplak

Oh iya maaf di chapter sebelumnya aku nggak ngasih keterangan dari bahasa-bahasa Jepang yang aku pakai. Jadi aku kasih tau artinya sekarang aja ya. :')

Wakatta = aku mengerti

Souka = Jadi begitu / oh begitu

Asobouayo main

Shitakunai = tidak mau

Hanase = lepaskan

Omae yamette yo = kalian tolong hentikan / kalian berhenti

Wakarimashitta = saya mengerti

chotto matte = tunggu sebentar

Matte = Tunggu

Chotto = sebentar

Ya kayaknya Cuma segitu yang aku pakai. Hehe~

Yosh! Mind to review? *grins*


End file.
